A Box With A View
by Dustfingers-Angel
Summary: (My OC) Kid gets her first look at Earth. Continues through series 1 (2005) Disclaimer; I don't own Doctor Who. Please review, currently facing some writers block on this one - any ideas or encouragement are welcomed, thanks x
1. Box With A View

Set before 'Rose'

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

I sat at the door of the TARDIS, my legs swinging over the edge. I watched the sun rising over Africa, watched as the sun lit the yellow continent. I became aware of the man who was now standing behind me, glazing at Earth with all the same curiosity I possessed, even though he'd seen it a million times before.

"What do you think, Kid?"

I looked up at him, leaning against the door of the blue outer exterior. The Doctor was the single person in all of existence I knew - we were aware, of course, that that couldn't have always been true, but seeing as I could remember nothing of before he found me, we had no clue. Taking in his most recent change of clothing – black trousers, a purple top and a brown leather jacket – I nodded, "What do I think of what? You're new outfit?"

"Don't be daft – Earth. She's gorgeous, isn't she?" He folded his arms and with a pleased grin he leant against the other door.

I rolled my eyes, "Why _this_ planet?" I frowned down at the planet, thinking of all the Doctor had told me about it - the development, the creations, the violence... and the wars; flashes of my first waking moments came back to me - destruction, lifelessness, utter devastation, so why...? "I don't get it. They're violent and cruel, they've been at war with each other for years and no-one seems to be looking for an end. Why are you so fascinated with them?"

"Because, Kiddo" he looked down at me, "even though they're capable of all that, even though they hate and kill and can be cruel, they can be _so_ amazing – gentle and creative and caring; you don't know the half of it. Well, not yet anyway"

"And what's that meant to mean?"

"Means I'm going to show you"

"Show me Earth?"

"Yeah, Kid" The Doctor sat down beside me, hanging an arm around my shoulders. "Just saying that, have you thought of a name yet? I mean, not that I've got anything against calling you Kid – it's just, someone's going to ask, considering you look about 18"

I gave him a meaningful look, "You mean that you think people won't have a problem calling you Doctor but you think they might have a problem calling me Kid? Besides, I've always been that... Child, or Kid, at least, I think I was" I could tell him why, because I didn't know myself, but Kid felt right.

He pondered for a moment before smirking, "Ah, alright – but you get to explain that you're just Kid, deal?"

"Deal" I grinned.


	2. Jealous Of A Rose

Set at the end of 'Rose'

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

I sat up on the edge of the TARDIS console, swinging my feet. The Doctor was messing around fiddling with settings and volumes and whatnot. "So," I said, breaking the silence, "Rose?"

"Yes?"

"You like her"

"She's clever on her feet"

"Mm hm, but you _do_ like her - are we keeping her?"

"Don't say it like that. We're taking her on a holiday."

"Because you like her"

He sighed, "What are you trying to get me to say? I like Rose, yes - she's good company"

"And I'm not?"

"I didn't say that," he stood, raised his eyebrows and came over to me, resting his hands either side of me, he said, "You're the Kid, you're here, in the TARDIS, with me, because I like _you_"

"Not because you found me half dead in a ruined ship then?"

"_No_, that's just how we met"

"So you don't feel sorry for me, you don't have sympathy for me - your not just letting me stay because I've got nowhere else to go" I said deadpan.

He looked at me seriously, looked me right in the eyes, "_Don't_ say that, don't you _dare_ say that again. You're here because we're friends, because I enjoy having you around, because, I think, you like me and the TARDIS and travelling" He want forward and kissed my forehead, "Besides, it'll be good for you to have a girl about"

"For _me_? Rose gets to come with us for _my_ sake?"

"Yeah, some fresh company is good for both of us - but in your living memory you've never spoke to another woman so yeah, for your sake."

_In my living memory_... yeah, let's use that card again. I sighed, "I wish I could remember, just _one_ thing, _one_ detail"

"You remember that you're called 'Kid'"

"Yeah and that's it"

"Well that's okay though, 'cause we're going to go out into time and space and you can remember that"

I smiled, and it turned into a grin, "Yeah"

He stood straight, hands in his pockets, "Now come on, enough of the 'teenage jealousy'"

"_Hey_!"

"Well it's true" he laughed, returning to the console. I pouted at him, but I had to laugh. I knew he was right.


	3. Dalek

I burst into the TARDIS, stumbling round the console, curling up, making myself small. Hyperventilating, I gripped my hair – my head was pounding. Flashes of memories came and went, tormenting me. I was gasping for air, trembling.

"Hey, _hey_, it's okay – Kid, it's _okay_. What's going on? Tell me" The Doctor's voice was close, he sounded calm, firm.

"I.. I can see... things- flashbacks... it _must_ be..." I mumbled, struggling to get out words. "There's explosions... and Daleks... Doctor, Doctor what happening to me?" Tears streamed down my face.

"Doctor is she alright?" I heard Rose ask from across the room.

"Kid" he said softly, "You're having flashbacks. It's okay. You just need to focus"

"_On what?!_"

"_Me_, focus on me – I'm right here. Focus on me." His hands came to my shoulder, his thumbs rubbed back and forth. "_Relax_"

I flinched slightly at the contact. I sucked in a deep breath – _screaming, crying, explosions_. Shaking, I tried to get my head straight – _rubble, blood, death_. In anger I wiped the tears from my face, I shouldn't be crying, why was I crying? _Standing in the epicentre of destruction, looking out on the devastation; everyone was running except from me._

"Kid" My eyes snapped open and I stared. The Doctor was crouched in front of me. I breathed heavily. Looking around for a moment, I broke away from him, feeling crowded. I tried to take deep breaths.

"Kid?" Rose said, "Is there anything we can do?"

"I don't... I don't know"

"Kid, do you think this started with your headache?" The Doctor asked carefully.

"It... could have"

"When did it start?"

"When I saw the Dalek, when it spoke"

"And then it got worse after then?"

"Yeah"

"And when did the flashbacks start?"

"When it- the Dalek... when it killed itself..." I took a deep breath, but as I spoke my voice sped up, it rushed shakily, "I could feel something different – I could feel it starting but I didn't know what it was, I just wanted to get away. I thought- I thought if I could get far enough away from it, it would stop"

"But it didn't" I shook my head, looking round at him. "What did you see?"

"...the war." I dropped my head, "I saw Gallifrey."

"Gallifrey?" Rose questioned quietly, "Doctor, your home planet?"

"_Yes_."

I looked between them both as Rose spoke, "But what does that all _mean_ then? The headaches then the flashbacks, what does _that_ mean?"

"Means we've got a warning if it's ever going to happen again" he said to Rose, then looking back to me he added, "It means you can be prepared next time." I nodded. "Come here" he said sympathetically, walking towards me. He pulled me into a hug, rubbing my back. "You'll be fine, don't worry about it. We'll cope better next time, just don't worry, okay?"

With my arms wrapped around his shoulders, I just nodded, "Okay"


	4. The Doctor Dances and Apparently So Do I

"Well, show me your moves" Rose laughed. The Doctor took her up on the challenge, taking her hand and waltzing around the TARDIS. It had been an interesting one – zombie like gasmask children and scavenging orphans and nanobots all floating around Second World War London, yeah, interesting. And now we had an American in the TARDIS, a 31st Century time agent American, but still.

"What do you say, Kid? Up for a dance?" Jack asked, a smirk across his face.

I frowned, "I can't dance"

"You've _never_ danced?"

"Not that I'm aware of" explaining my predicament had been uncomfortable for me, but he had been understanding, _'being a time agent you see all sorts of things happen to good people, you'll get through, believe me'_.

"Well then, someone's got to teach you"

"And you think it's going to be you?" I teased, smirking, an eyebrow raised.

Jack stood, pulling me to my feet, "Well I think the good Doctor is a little busy"

I scrunched up my nose, wriggling it slightly as I considered it, I'd never thought about dancing before – it hadn't really came up. "What do I do?"

"Follow my lead, and trust me"

"Trust you? Oh dear"

"Enough of the sarcasm little one" I suck my tongue out at him but took a light hold of the hand he offered me. "Now, put your hand on my shoulder" I did. Jack rested his hand against my hip and I flinched away, "What did I say? Trust me, I'm not going to hurt you, Kid."

I nodded, "I know, I'm just not used to it" I said quietly.

"It's alright, come here" Jack stepped closer, wrapping his arm around me, placing his hand on my back, "That better?"

"Yeah" I said, looking up at the tall man.

"Right, now just step backwards and I'll lead you." I did as he said, moving as he led me to. We spun round and round and I began to giggle, I giggled more and more until I was laughing loudly, and Jack had joined in.

"What are you laughing at?" Jack asked.

"It's weird!" I giggled, "Dancing, it's just weird! It's fun, but I don't understand why"

"Why is that so funny?" he shook his head, still laughing.

"I don't know, it just is!"

"What on Earth are you two up to over there?" The Doctor called, frowning as he continued to dance with Rose.

"Dancing is weird!" I called back.

"Yeah" he agreed. Rose laughed loudly. I giggled again, causing Jack to start chuckling again quietly, but the second I caught his eye he snorted, loudly laughing. From behind us I could hear Rose sniggering and the Doctor attempting to keep a straight face, despite me being able to hear his quiet chuckle. And so that was how The Doctor, Rose Tyler, Jack Harkness and I ended up dancing round in circles in the TARDIS while laughing hysterically. And I still don't understand why I found it as funny as I did.


	5. Got A Friend In Me

Jack and I laughed loudly. We were sitting on some concrete steps at the docks in Cardiff, his jacket over my shoulders. He was telling me a story about a particularly dodgy mission from when he was a time agent. "Right you two, you're like a pair of hyenas!" the Doctor shook his head as he walked over to us.

I looked up at him, grinning, "Just having some fun"

"I could hear that. Are we heading for lunch or do you two want to finish first? Because we can wait" he said sarcastically, folding his arms, smiling at the grin on my face.

"Where were you thinking Doctor?" Jack asked, slinging an arm around my shoulders.

"There a chippy just on the water front, lovely battered cod."

"Tell you what," Jack said with a lopsided smirk, "give us twenty minutes and we'll meet you over there"

The Doctor gave him a look, then nodded, "Twenty minutes" he repeated firmly. He sounded like he was my dad and he was being overly protective.

I rolled my eyes as he walked away, sighing quietly. "Ah, don't be like that" Jack said, a smile in his voice, "he's just jealous I've got your attention and he doesn't"

"Why would he be jealous of that?"

"Because," Jack sat back, leaning on his elbows, "You're a beautiful, intelligent woman and before I turned up he had you all to himself"

I laughed, shaking my head, "I highly doubt that – I'm not pretty, and I'm certainly not clever. He just looks after me because he has to. He's definately not jealous"

"You down play yourself far too much, Kid – you're so special, you have no idea. You'll figure out how amazing you are one day, you know I can help you if you like"

I leant back to join him, hiding the slightly blush that came over my cheeks, "I don't think you know how to talk without flirting Jack"

"Of course I do"

"No you don't" I laughed, a grin spread across my face, "Anyway, what were you saying before we were so rudely interrupted?"

"Yeah, so – there I was, in the middle of this purple swamp, butt naked with this huge golden idol..."

XXX

We walked over to where the Doctor and Rose stood, Mickey had joined them. "Rickey" I greeted with a grin.

"It's Mickey"

"I know"

The Doctor stood straight, having been leaning against a wall, "Change of plans, Rose has convinced me to let her take you shopping, Kid"

I frowned slightly, before raising my eyebrows "Really?"

"Yeah, it'll be fun, I can't believe you've never been shopping" Rose smiled widely.

I nodded, "Well, okay then"

"Here," the Doctor said, "you're not going to get far without any money, are you" he handed me a stack of notes that I pocketed quickly.

"Thank you"

"Have fun girls" Jack winked at me.

"We will"

Rose grinned at me, "Well, let's get started"

XXX

_The two women headed off along the docks towards the shops, Rose telling Kid about different shops and what each of them sold. Kid seemed genuinely excited – it was something she had never done before, and girls time between her and Rose was rare. __"Mickey" the Doctor said._

_"Yup, I'm going" he said without further explanation._

_"Doctor?" Jack asked, confused._

_"Look, we need to talk." He folded his arms, standing straight on to the time agent._

_"About Kid" The Doctor nodded, but Jack shook his head, "Let her live a little"_

_"You've got to be careful with her. She's not just some woman, you don't understand."_

_"What is there to understand?"_

_"I found her at the end of the Time War"_

_"Time War? Like Timelords versus Daleks Time War? Seriously?"_

_"Yeah"_

_"I thought all that was just talk, I mean, nobody's heard anything about it in forever – everything just stopped."_

_"Yes, it's called a time lock. But we're talking about Kid."_

_Jack took a breath and sighed quietly, "So, what...?"_

_"I found her unconscious, in a Gallifreyan ship, with three destroyed Daleks inside. There was no-one else there, she had no weapons."_

_"She... she _killed_ them?"_

_"She must have."_

_"How? She doesn't exactly look the type..."_

_"I don't know. But I know that she's not a Timelord; she's not a Timelord but she had a Gallifreyan ship, Jack"_

_"Why was she there?"_

_"I don't know, and she doesn't remember. So all I'm saying is be careful with her. Not that long ago she had... _flashbacks_, to what appeared to be the Time War, she was in a bad state. So, yeah, do me a favour and back off a little, I don't want her to feel crowded or threatened. No-one has got anywhere near as close to her as you and I don't know how she'll react if you overstep the mark."_

_"I understand, Doctor, but maybe she needs someone to be close to"_


End file.
